i'll make you shiver, i'll keep you warm
by feedingtheflames
Summary: Four times Shiemi is kissed unexpectedly [plus the one time she expects it]. Manga Spoilers. Endgame Rin x Shiemi.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist.

* * *

1.

Beads of water cling onto the leaves, some struggle to stay on board but ultimately lose, slipping and falling only to be caught by the soil. Like tiny crystals, they glitter from the way the sun sears its heat into the day, and Shiemi pauses for a moment to admire them.

Placing the watering can to her left; she gently reaches out to catch a droplet as it springs off from a petal, smiling as it trickles down her finger. She'd spent the entire morning gardening, thankful that the weekend had arrived and that she could take a break from her studies and most importantly dwell on her situation of indecisiveness.

A frown overtakes her smile.

She wants to be useful, but in what manner could she go about in being so? She wants to help Rin, to help Yuki, to help Izumo, Paku, Konekomaru, Bon and Shima. Wants to prove herself worthy of their friendship, because that's what friends do, don't they? Help each other. But right now, all she does is be a hindrance. Always crying, always hesitating.

There's a voice shouting in the back of her mind, an endless mantra of 'I need to catch up. I _have_ to catch up.'

"But how do I reach you?"

"Eh? Reach who?"

A shriek escapes her lips and Shiemi is immediately grateful that her mother is on a business trip and not at home as a head full of green hair enters her line of vision.

"Frowning doesn't suit you." The voice continues. "You end up looking really ugly when you do that."

Hanging upside down from a tree branch, the Earth King fixes his gaze on the girl, taking in her shocked visage. He can sense the fear, the confusion and blossoming anger. Her multi-coloured kimono matches the plants surrounding her and he ponders whether if it's the garden that belongs to her or whether she belongs to it. Perhaps it's both.

Shiemi can barely believe Amaimon is going this far, intruding in her sanctuary, her Grandma's garden. His very presence destroys any semblance of tranquillity. Plus, since he'd joined True Cross Academy and her classes, he'd taken to taunting her at every chance he could get.

He'd sit behind her only to tug at her hair.

He'd throw wrappers onto her desk when she's trying to work.

He'd make loud crunching noises when it was her turn to speak, purposely crinkling a candy wrapper or popcorn packet, rendering her into an incoherent mess and causing her to turn red faced with mortification.

He'd tripped her once or twice while walking to class and even threatened harming Paku to get her to complete his homework – claiming he didn't want to disappoint his brother by slacking off– and worst of all was the feeling of his eyes boring into the back of her skull, as if reminding her that she's powerless against him, weak and easily malleable.

She especially doesn't like how the demon would use her as leverage against Rin, targeting her to rile the other up. It was an act she still couldn't quite understand.

Shiemi is so engrossed in her thoughts that she doesn't take notice of a vine twining itself around her arm until Amaimon drops down from the tree into a crouch. By then, the vine has crept into her hair and he reaches out a hand to still her as she starts to struggle.

Using his free hand to follow the vines movements, the Earth King is uncaring when he tugs at her strands to pluck out the flower he has fashioned.

"Here, take this."

Baffled, Shiemi takes the plant with caution, her breath stuttering as she focuses on it. The vivid blue reminds her of warm embers, of vibrant smiles and reassurances. It's a colour of comfort and she relaxes. Shiemi almost becomes absorbed but remembers the company she has.

"W-what are you doing here? Why did you give me this?" The words are soft-spoken, but Amaimon can hear the underlying distrust.

"Eh, it's big brother. He's insisting that I 'practice courting' a girl the way he saw in an anime or he'll take my candy and force me to go on a diet."

Shiemi stares at him.

"This flower I've given you, it'll last a long time, for years even. You like flowers don't you?"

She nods slowly, watching as he thinks to himself and taps a finger repeatedly on his chin.

"Oh wait. I have to do this as well." Grabbing her other hand, he brings it up to his lips and firmly presses them on her knuckles, waiting a beat or two before releasing his hold.

Shiemi gapes at him with widened eye, wondering why he would even do such a thing, trying to ignore the warm feeling that has settled on the back of her hand. His mouth had emitted coolness akin to a green leaf in spring. His hand had been the same.

"Tch, don't look at me with that expression." He scoffs before standing up. "I told you, I'm only doing this because big brother made me. Besides, your skills at gardening are lacking, are you trying to drown your plants or something? I can do a whole lot better." He stares down at her with a glower before vanishing.

Shiemi is left feeling unbalanced and unsure how to feel. Amaimon was self-centred, quick to anger and strangely childlike, but it almost seemed as if he was trying to be nice to her by giving her a gift. Still, although the visit hadn't resulted in negativity, she hopes he never appears in her garden ever again.

Gazing down at the flower and focusing on the bright shade, she comes to a decision. She'll do her best to catch up; she'll stop feeling sorry for herself and speak her mind when given the opportunity. She'll fit in, become a proper human being.

And eventually, without a doubt, she'll be able reach them.

2.

"...there has been activity pertaining to possession, newfound memories, feelings of grief and disappointment from victim accounts, it should be noted that the Demon seems to be searching for a specific host. Once it latches on to a person, it quickly realises they do not suit its purposes and releases them. It does not seem to have a malevolent agenda, however-"

"Wait? So why are we here then?"

Sighing at the interruption, Yukio adjusts his glasses to mask his annoyance. His voice continues to reverberate across the deck as if Rin hasn't just spoken up.

"However, we have been tasked with ending this haunting as soon as possible as the residents who live close to the shoreline keep reporting wailing and other disturbances. This disruptive nature is a thorn in the Order's side, so we are here to confront the Demon and get it to stop."

"So they've left us with the grunt work! I thought this was going to be serious, like we were going to fight a crazy pirate captain or something!" Rin shouts as he stares up into the crow's nest of the ship.

The mainmast appears to have sunken into the nest, the material in tatters. Under their feet, the deck's floorboards reflect the same wrecked state, debris and splinters sprawled out in all directions.

"We don't have time to lose. I have a meeting to attend later this afternoon so there's no use loitering. Suguro, Rin – search the crew's quarters for any signs of activity. Shiemi, you'll be in the officer's quarters with me. We'll meet up at-"

"H-hey! Wait a minute..."

"What is it, Okumura?" Bon's head was currently occupied with being attacked repeatedly by pulses of pain; there was something about the ship that was making him feel on edge, as if something annoying was lingering in store for him. He couldn't wait for this mission to end so he could go back to take a nap before Lightning started flinging other tasks at him. Lately, exhaustion was a constant in his way of life.

The other boy puffs himself up, staring down Yukio and says what Bon suspected he'd say.

"Why do _you_ get to pair up with Shiemi?" The ' _Why can't I_?' goes unspoken.

Bon observes his teacher, watching teal eyes narrow briefly in irritation, impatience and something else he can't quite read, but what he imagines is envy. Beside himself, he can feel Shiemi's evident confusion at the tension between the two brothers, tension caused from her presence, tension that she was completely unaware of.

 _Man, this love triangle business is surreal compared to everything else. It's so normal that it's out of place._

He decides to speak up, halting the brakes on the upcoming drama, to stall it for a little longer.

"Ah Okumura-sensei, you should keep an eye on your brother instead. He's been restless lately, so who knows what trouble he'll cause."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean Bon?!" A cry of bewilderment escapes the son of Satan, but Yukio is already nodding thoughtfully.

"That would be for the best. Suguro, both you and Shiemi will search the officer's quarters and then we'll meet up in the captain's cabin. If the Demon has not been situated, we'll head down to where the supplies and stores are kept."

Manoeuvring through the ship's entrance, with Rin complaining about Bon trying to 'steal' Shiemi away all the while, the four split up to get to their respective areas.

Shiemi's naiveté and Rin's lack of tact would make an interesting mix; Bon thinks to himself as he lifts a damp pile of books with one hand to feel around the drawer with his other. With Yukio, he couldn't imagine his teacher loudly professing his love or heaping tons of affection on the girl. Wouldn't he be as straitlaced in a relationship as he was with every other thing? Would he only see it as an obligation to fulfil?

As much as it embarrassed him to admit it, her being with Rin seemed... _cuter_.

Great. He could feel his face start to heat up. Now he was turning into Izumo, fixating on cute things.

"Suguro-kun, are you okay?"

Shiemi had stopped searching under the bed and was gazing towards him. Concern was palpable in her luminous eyes and for a moment he was touched, reminded of all the friendship and understanding he'd gained since being at the academy.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Oh! I'm sure we'll finish soon enough...but, it looks like there's no trace of the Demon in here. We should go meet with Rin and Yuki in the captain's cabin."

When they reach the cabin, they find it to be empty, save for a large chest situated in front of a four poster bed, a desk topped with maps and various trinkets scattered about.

"It looks like they haven't made it here yet."

Shiemi hums under her breath in response and wanders over to the large chest. The latch appeared to be jammed so Bon helps her open it. Inside, scrolls upon scrolls are stacked to the brim. One bounces off the pile and lands at their feet.

Bending down to pick it up, Bon startles at the green mist that begins leaking out of it and the voice which accompanies it. The Okumura brothers enter the doorway as it begins to echo across the room.

" _I was lonesome lad, full of anger and strife._

 _But there was one comfort I had, my saving grace, the stability in my life._

 _I watched her from afar, rays of sunlight trapped in her hair._

 _Her form seemed to resemble a star, for I had never seen a woman so fair."_

As the lines are recited, Bon feels something take a hold of him, forcing him to step closer to Shiemi and loom over her. She peers up at him, inspecting him closely, or more precisely, the green mist which has now encased itself around him.

"Play along. The Demon has yet to reveal itself. My guess is it will only do so when the scroll has been read aloud in completion." Yukio's voice is low, halting Rin in his movements of drawing his sword.

" _Self-conscious of my brutish features, I approached her for a dance._

 _I knew women were flighty creatures, but I could not squander this chance._

 _I held her as gently as I could, surprised this angel had agreed._

 _Warmth filled me, warmth so good, it was no wonder evil arose in the form of greed."_

Suguro's hands are steady, though he feels jitters inside him fizzling wildly. His right hand holds Shiemi's, whilst his other lies gently on her waist. He can feel the soft curves under her school uniform as they sway slowly, and tries to ignore Rin's obvious seething, back scorching under the weight of his glare.

 _Doesn't that idiot realise I'm possessed? Does he think I'm doing this on purpose or something? Why would I steal another guy's woman? Could this be any more embarrassing?_

He should have held that last question back.

" _Her cheeks began to stain with red, as I closed the gap between us two._

 _I longed for something more, her image trapped beneath me in bed, but this will have to do._

 _Pulling her tighter against my chest, my lust briefly stalled to make way for a kiss._

 _No longer could I allow this isolation to manifest, so I did not dare miss."_

Oh shit.

Inwardly screaming, Bon was trying his hardest to resist. Shiemi was the brightest shade of red he'd ever seen and was breathing shallowly, eyes wide with astonishment. The feel of her chest pressed against his own was far too distracting, Yukio's frosty silence and Rin's growling was pissing him off but there was no way he could let this happen.

As his lips neared the blonde's, he willed himself to move.

Thankfully he missed. His kiss landing beside her mouth instead of the fated destination read from the scroll.

There was an anguished wail and the ex-wire could feel the weight lift, freeing him of restriction. The green mist gathered over the desk and formed the figure of a muscled sailor with cropped dark hair, who started jumping up and down on the desk in a fit of rage, screaming all the while.

"No! No! NO! This can't be happening; I was so close this time! I almost brought the words to life, with the right characters, with the right features! Damn your willpower! I'll just do it myself this time, no more self-inserting!"

Whirling around, the sailor locked his eyes on Shiemi and made a mad dash for her. Before he got close, Rin was already in his way, sword drawn, eyes blazing as brightly as his flames.

"Quickly, burn the scroll." Acknowledging Yukio, Rin slashed at the Demon to send him reeling into the wall and did as he was told, cutting cleanly through the parchment.

The four of them watched both the scroll and Demon wither away, sighing a collective sigh of relief (save for Yukio, who merely adjusted his glasses). A silence followed but was quickly shattered by Rin.

"Oi Bon, you can stop touching her now! Shiemi, are you okay?"

Realising his arm was still around her waist, Bon lets go faster than he would have a hot coal. Grumbling an apology to her, he mock glowers at the Satan spawn.

"Oi Okumura, I was the one who was possessed. Shouldn't you be asking if I'm okay?"

"Huh? I'd kill a man or two to have been in your shoes, you lucky bastard! You got to dance with Shiemi..." The _'and got to grope her too'_ goes unspoken but the other two males hear it loud and clear.

"Oh you're right, I guess I really should have stolen a kiss" Leering at the squawk he gets, his taunt is followed by claims that he really is 'trying to steal Shiemi'.

"At least I don't have 'brutish features'." Rin snickers to himself, edging closer to Shiemi in a manner he clearly thinks is inconspicuous. Yukio and Bon exchange looks in response...

His head was aching again.

When he got back, he wouldn't just take a nap...no, he'd take a power nap. And if Lightning asked him to do something, Bon would just tell him to kiss his ass.

3.

"Woo! That sure hits the spot."

Throwing back the last of her drink, Shura slumps forwards in her seat, already eying another expensive bottle filled to the brim with the goodness she craved. Before she could steal it all for herself, it's snatched away and taken out of her line of sight.

"Um, I think you've had enough Shura-san." Koneko tries passing the bottle off to Bon so he can hide it under the table next to theirs, but a gloved hand takes it from him with relish.

"Ah, thank you very much!" Reclining in his seat, Angel sends the cork flying. It lands in Lightning's drink who takes no notice; cheek pressed on the table, snoring away. His hat finally falls off his head and covers his piece of chocolate cake, causing Shima and Rin to shout their appreciation as they had spent the past 20 minutes waiting for the inevitable to happen.

The ex-wires were attending a party, hosted for the Order by a rich couple they had helped by eradicating an infestation in their attic. They were supposedly being minded by the higher-ranking Exorcists, except Koneko had come to the conclusion that they were the ones babysitting instead of being babysat.

If this is how adults behaved, then he'd like to remain a child for all eternity.

Sharing a drained glance with Izumo when Angel swipes her especially shiny spoon to admire himself with, he leans away when Shura unexpectedly tries grabbing him. Bested, she swivels in her seat for the other nearest victim.

Draping herself on Shiemi - who squeaks, almost dropping her spoon - she nuzzles into her neck.

"Uwah, you smell really nice, is that a new perfume? You're so cute! Let's get married under a starry sky and wear flower crowns instead of rings..." She continues giggling and babbling drunkenly but Koneko's attention is stolen as Angel takes notice of Lightning's hat and exclaims delightfully: "You finally washed that filthy hat! I've always wanted to try it on."

Bon opens his mouth to warn him but it's already too late.

Angel's screech matches that of a banshee's, loud and dreadful and people at the other tables look over to see what's making all the commotion. It's a miracle that Lightning manages to remain deep in his slumber.

Koneko, Bon, and Izumo slide down their chairs in an attempt to make themselves as unnoticeable as possible, but Shima and Rin are too busy enraptured by the sight of Shura now pressing kisses into Shiemi's neck, one hand smoothing pale strands back and the other beginning to fondle her side.

The pink haired ex-wire's expression matches the one he usually has when reading hentai but Rin's face was red, from both shame and anger, for he kept wishing he was in Shura's place. Shiemi herself had given up trying to dislodge the overly affectionate woman and was instead finishing off her cake but it was taking all of her concentration to do so.

"T-that's it! I can't take it any more." The ex-wires grow pale when they realise Rin has his hand gripping the hilt of his sword, a determined expression painting his face.

"Oi, Oi, Okumura you idiot, we're surrounded by members of the Order, do you want to end up imprisoned _again_? Also, weren't you asked not to bring that along?!" Bon stands up in an attempt to foil Rin's attack, but is interrupted by the sound of a bottle being slammed onto the table.

"I leave for one phone call and _this_ is what I come back to." Ears perking up, Shura releases her hold on Shiemi and lunges for the bottle, rubbing her cheek against it with glee before uncorking it.

"Eh? Yuki, thank you, but I don't think Shura-san should have any more..."

"Its water, she can do with some sobering up."

Shura spits out the water as he finishes speaking, choking and coughing. Panicking, Shiemi starts patting her back gently to help her breathe, Yukio joins in, but his pats propel the older woman into the table and his hand forms the shape of a fist. Following his brother's cue, Rin attempts to enact his revenge but is tripped by Bon when he rises.

"Aw man, why did the girl on girl action have to come to an end, I was enjoying that." Without looking at Shima, Izumo karate chops the back of his neck and Koneko drives an elbow into his stomach.

Meanwhile, the 'slumbering' exorcist cracks an eye open, grins at the brown stains on Angel's hair and clothing and feigns sleep once again.


	2. Part II

4.

He's already heading towards his door when the sound of knuckles meet metal, and when the alarm system summons forth a chorus of sirens, his first thought is of Rin. The knocking grows more frantic as he nears it.

Once the metal latch to submit entry is pressed, a guard greets him, breathless and desperate.

"Researcher-san, there's been a breach!"

It doesn't surprise him. He'd been expecting a confrontation with his brother for his actions the moment he'd joined the Illuminati. Hell, even before he had done so. The underlying tension between them had been gathering like tiny snowflakes for years, layers upon layers built upon a foundation of resentment.

Unbeknownst to them, it had solidified like ice, packed tight, brittle and frigid.

Walking briskly down the hallway, Yukio sees that a lockdown is already taking place, trapping the exorcists within. His newly customised pistols are equipped in his hands, keeping him readily poised when facing the exorcists that confront him. But despite the anger and betrayal brought up when thinking of the Order, Yukio can't bring himself to actually kill them.

Somewhere behind the eyepatch, somewhere behind the seething power resided guilt that he can't let go of. Whatever happens, the fact would remain that he was at fault, that he deserved whatever fate threw at him.

Turning a corner, he encounters a wall of green, a mess of vines and leaves built impenetrable. Instantly, his turmoil intensifies.

"Moriyama-san." He greets, turning around.

Shiemi's steps towards him are measured, cautious. Another wall is in the process of being constructed behind her, trapping the two of them inside.

"Yuki-chan…"

She looked different, mature. Donned in Exorcist's garbs, her hair is longer, hands confident at her sides, posture straight. A swell of pride rises in him, he wonders what he should say, mind running over phrases but refusing to settle on one, as she now stands in front of him.

"Yuki-chan, it's not too late." Her voice is clear, eyes still retaining warmness, cobalt and kind. They're boldly fixed on his right eye.

He smiles, finally. Though the smile is self-deprecating.

"Yes, it is. I've already burned all the bridges."

"Rin-" She starts earnestly, only to be cut off as he grabs hold of her and roughly slams her into the wall.

Of course. Of _course,_ she would bring him up. When wasn't everything about Rin?

"Don't. I don't want to talk about him. Not with you." The words are spoken low, Yukio's arms barricading her as she had done to him.

"Why? _Why?_ " Shiemi repeats, eyes shiny with unshed tears. "I just want to help you both. I'm your _friend_ , Yuki-chan." She bites her lip and Yukio gaze falls there and stays.

"Because…" _because I don't want to be just friends_. _Because you love Rin and I love you._ The words are on the tip of his tongue but won't come out.

He presses closer to her and her eyes grow wide. Face nearing her own, ignoring the flare of pain behind his eyepatch, he softly kisses her forehead, feeling her shiver at the contact.

In time, he'd get over this.

When he moves back to observe her expression, there's understanding there. Her eyes are sad, as if they're saying _I know and I'm sorry_.

A voice yells Shiemi's name from the distance. A voice all too familiar.

Yukio steps away from her, tensed with both anticipation and resignation. He gazes one last time at the girl, yearning still lingering, yet understanding he never stood a chance.

 _I've…already lost._

5.

Shiemi moves through the crowd as fast as she can, a picnic basket hanging from one arm, her free hand moving to tuck unruly strands behind her ear. The sun's heat is contagious in its warmth, everyone she sees is full of cheer, partaking in the celebration with their colleagues and friends. She's scanning for a familiar face amongst the unrecognisable ones when a flash of pale blue catches her attention.

"Rin!" she calls out, heading in his direction.

A young man turns as she nears, a sleeping infant being rocked back and forth in his arms. He smiles down teasingly at her.

"Heh, looks like you've finally caught up huh? We've been waiting."

"Ahaha…sorry for taking so long. Izumo-chan was pretending she didn't want the teddy bear Ryuji-kun won for her, so he got really frustrated and ended up winning all the teddies in the stall."

"The person running the stall must have been terrified." Rin snickers.

The blonde laughs along as she recalls the scene the pair made. Their combined amusement wakes up the baby, who babbles at the sight of her, fighting the hold on him.

"Yuu-chan!" Shiemi coos "Look what Auntie Izu and Uncle Bon got for you!"

Reaching into the picnic basket, she produces a rainbow coloured bear, eliciting glee from the dark-haired boy, who promptly chews on the bear's ear. His parents watch him fondly before Rin realises what they were planning on doing.

"Hey, come on. The fireworks will be starting soon." He exchanges Yuuki for the basket. "We should head to the Ferris Wheel, that way we'll get a good vantage point." He touches the centre of her back to move her along, keeping his warm hand there as an excuse to touch her.

Shiemi bites her lip to stop her budding grin.

Since he'd found out about her pregnancy, he'd been over protective and attentive, probably since he wasn't able to be there for Yuuki's. Inwardly, she found his behaviour extremely endearing and thanked him at every chance she got in order to express it. When the others had found out, they'd been flabbergasted, Bon had immediately spoken his mind: "Again!? Keep it in your pants Okumura!"

She isn't able to stop herself from laughing when she recalls the embarrassed look on his face, one that screamed out how much he wanted the ground to swallow him.

Presently, her husband pokes her in the back.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"You."

"About how cool and dashing I am?" He flicks his turquoise hair and winks.

"…ah. More about how cute you are."

He delates a little before perking up again.

"But I'm not as cute as _you_."

"Um, t-thank you?" Shiemi feels her face redden, wishing her hands were free so she could cover her expression.

Her shyness evokes shyness of his own as he thinks to himself of how lame he sounded. Yuuki decides he's had enough of their pitiful flirting so he tries smacking Rin with his teddy.

Rin pouts.

"Oi Yuu, don't get jealous." He tickles his son's chubby cheeks and dodges another blow. Using another tactic, he points at a statue of Mephisto. "Look at that ugly guy instead."

Yuuki's face screws up in recognition, babbling heatedly.

"Did he inherit my dislike for the guy or something?" Rin whispers to the blonde.

Shiemi shrugs, confused, as the Principle seemed fond of Yuuki and had offered to babysit on numerous occasions.

The trio queue up for the Ferris Wheel, and when climbing into a carriage, Rin repeatedly tells Shiemi to be careful and questions "You okay?" every few seconds.

"This is Yuuki's first time seeing the fireworks." She quietly says to Rin, their son on her lap as the carriage moves to the highest point.

"Yeah." He strokes the boy's dark locks.

A commotion makes them glance outside – in time to watch the rain of cascading combustions.

Yuuki waves his arm energetically, hand clenching open and closing as if he were imagining grabbing hold of the sparks. His other arm has his teddy face the sky too, as if wanting to share his experience with the toy.

The fireworks look like flowers made up of flames, two things that mean everything to her, Shiemi's gaze is gentle as she observes her son and the sky.

"It's so pretty." She whispers.

"Yeah." Rin says again. But when she turns to look at him, his eyes aren't watching the fireworks, but are fixed on her instead. The sparks are reflected in those cerulean orbs, and they're so warm, so full of love.

This time, Shiemi doesn't fight the grin that graces her expression, tightening her fingers around the digits that move to interlock with her own.

When Rin leans down to kiss her, she's already closing her eyes in anticipation, leaning up to meet him halfway.

A/N

Sorry I took so long to write the second part, Yukio was pretty difficult to write so I put it off for a year. And I know Rin was ooc in the previous chapter – he'd be too embarrassed to actually talk about his feelings for Shiemi – but I couldn't help myself :)

Thanks for reading all the way through!

Title taken from Boys like Girls – Be Your Everything.


End file.
